<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【蝙超/BS】复活 ABO MPREG 再续前缘 by RUIANY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603202">【蝙超/BS】复活 ABO MPREG 再续前缘</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY'>RUIANY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>配对：A蝙/O超<br/>Warning：ABO MPREG<br/>Summary：克拉克正在和蝙蝠侠恋爱，而他的另一个身份却是超人，他们都保存着自己未说出口的秘密，最终他被蝙蝠侠的氪石长矛洞穿了。他离开了。6年后，布鲁斯遇见了带着一个孩子（达米安），失去能力的克拉克。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【蝙超/BS】复活 ABO MPREG 再续前缘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莹莹的绿光柔和的笼罩着克拉克，这甚至是一个很美的场景，人间之神的身躯隐没在绿色的氪石光影中。但这对克拉克的影响却不这么柔美，氪石粉末争先恐后的涌入他的鼻孔、咽喉，他愈发惶恐，愈发大口的吸入这些致命的粉末。</p><p>他的小腹隐隐作痛。</p><p>“呼吸！这种感觉就叫做恐惧。”蝙蝠侠一手抓住他的领口，往地上一摔，克拉克闷哼一声，绿氪石让他虚弱，而处于本能，他所有的能量都集中在小腹为了保护那个弱小的胚胎。头上有什么温热粘稠的液体落下，是鲜血，钢铁之躯已然失效。</p><p>“人类才伟大！”蝙蝠侠穿了装甲的脚掌压在他的脸上，那很用力，克拉克喘不过气来。为什么我在这里，我的意义是什么，我真的有必要存在吗？他想要站起来告诉蝙蝠侠，B，我是克拉克，我们在约会不是吗？</p><p>但他没有力气，即使蝙蝠侠知道了他是那个莽撞的大都会小记者又怎样。他依旧是一个与世界，与人类格格不入的怪胎，一个外星人，氪星人。他的X视线透不过蝙蝠侠含铅的装甲，他只能盯着他发着光的装甲，B，你的眼中会有怜悯吗，不，你没有。你怜悯在哥谭中生活的普通人，你甚至怜悯小丑，怜悯企鹅人，怜悯那些恐怖分子，但是你不会怜悯一个来自外太空的怪胎。</p><p>氪星人。</p><p>绿色的尖锐的氪石长矛穿透他的胸膛，克拉克咯血了，鲜血不断从他的口中涌出，这太疼痛了，氪石粉末溶入他的血液，循环，将这些致命的毒物带到他的全身。几乎所有的力量都被剥夺，太痛了，他试图蜷缩起，但那只让氪石长矛在他胸膛产生的伤口变得更大，泪水淌下。</p><p>他感觉到粘稠的血液从自己的下身流下，没有了，什么都没有了，B。</p><p>“玛莎。”他的声带像被一列火车压过，嘶哑地拉扯着，玛莎，他身上的人停止了锤击他的动作。他身上已经有了几处骨折和骨裂，下腹坠坠的疼痛。“他们带走了一个无辜的人，莱克斯，救她，求你了。”脑子已经成了一团浆糊，克拉克只想永远倒下。</p><p>他身上的人离开了。</p><p>克拉克卷起自己的躯体，像一只蚕，他不能停下。</p><p>布鲁斯为玛莎·肯特解开了束缚，粘着痂血的绳结从女人的背后落下。她是克拉克的母亲，他知道这一点，他知道克拉克的每一个秘密，他的背景，他的过去。尽管知道玛莎并不知道他和克拉克的恋情但布鲁斯却仍旧感到尴尬，同时又是如此庆幸。</p><p>他转头，有人在盯着他，大楼窗外，穿着红蓝制服的人间之神停在空中，鲜血顺着他脚上的红靴子落下，甚至有些形销骨立。但他仍然是个危险的外星人，值得布鲁斯用最大的恶意来臆测他。</p><p>人间之神就这样呆呆地看着他解救了玛莎，他飞起来，歪歪扭扭地穿行在大都会的高楼之间，无数的人都把自己手机对准了他，狼狈的超人，这是难得一见的话题，闪光灯照亮了哥谭漆黑的夜空。</p><p>布鲁斯那时仍未想到，他会这样就此失去克拉克，他们在这场混乱中失去了对方，任凭他将星球日报查了个底朝天也没有发现那个小记者的踪迹，他也许只是死了，但是布鲁斯拒绝去想这个问题。他也未曾想到，这是他人生中最后一次见到超人。</p><p>红蓝制服的超人就此升起，借着月光，升起，最终，坠下。</p><p> </p><p>“你要走了吗？”穿着蓝白条纹睡衣的男孩赤脚站立在房门口，用蓝色的眼睛盯着克拉克看。</p><p>“只是工作，达米安。”克拉克拉过自己的alpha男孩，在他的额头落下一个吻，“你只要好好的睡一觉，你一醒来，爸爸一定在你的身边。”</p><p>把达米安重新抱回床上为他捻好被子，克拉克拿起了钥匙塞进了自己廉价侍应西服的口袋，他今晚还有一个派对的兼职，工作时间虽不稳定，但胜在收入不菲。达米安已经快要到上小学的年龄了，克拉克必须要努力的攒钱才能支付将来的那些昂贵的私人学校的账单，总不能待在家里功课全由自己教授。达米安有个聪明的脑子，在三四岁的时候就在日托班里展现出自己的数学天赋，他对科学和机械也很感兴趣，这也许是遗传自他的另一个父亲。。</p><p>盛大的派对，穿着性感的模特和风流浪荡的富家子弟窃窃私语，贴在腰际的手开始向下移动，湿热的唇舌在舞池中交织，好一副纸醉金迷的画。大量信息素和香水混杂的味道可以让阿尔法和欧米茄们疯狂，克拉克小心的穿行在男男女女中，他那个褪色又狰狞的标记带给他的一个好处就是不会再被他人的信息素所影响，不过这也让他的热潮期变得更加难熬。</p><p>克拉克端着铁盘，那里面放着几个淋了糖霜的精致小蛋糕，他小心的把盘子用右手端到胸口的高度，像每一个系着白色围裙的侍应，小心地把它们端呈给穿着昂贵衣服的人们。几个小时的热情舞蹈，人们已经开始在大厅中散去，或是花园，或是楼上的房间，克拉克每每穿行过黑暗的走廊和花园的小道前往厨房时总是快步，四周传来那些露水情缘地爱侣们的小声尖叫和呻吟让他羞红了脸。</p><p>他小心瞟了一眼戴在自己手腕上的手表，晚上十二点半，领班已经安排下让他们可以端下那些甜点小食，不过多久，他们这些侍应就可以正式退出这些权贵们的舞台边缘，以免见到一些不应该见的东西。</p><p>克拉克捻了捻自己的衣角，让他回归平整，他从后厨要来了一个小纸袋，可以用来装那些精致好吃的小蛋糕，“反正他们等一下都会被扔掉的，带点回去吧肯特，听说你还有一个儿子，孩子们都喜欢这些。”，那个在后厨围着白围裙的秃头保罗这样说。他仔细挑选那些夹草莓酱和新鲜樱桃的蛋糕，同时也不忘装下一些已经冷掉的火腿沙拉以慰自己的辘辘饥肠。</p><p>“克拉克？”一个低沉沙哑却有些颤抖的声音从他身后响起。</p><p>“您好，韦恩先生，有什么可以帮到您的吗？”布鲁斯看见omega原本笔直的腰杆弯下，有些惊慌地把装了蛋糕的袋子挡在自己的身后，浅咖色的纸袋被他攥地皱起了褶。里面的蛋糕恐怕被晃得一团乱了。</p><p>他不认识我，布鲁斯抿住唇，毕竟和克拉克在一起的那个人是一个从未揭下面罩的黑色蝙蝠侠，而不是哥谭王子布鲁斯韦恩。</p><p>但他心里有那么多的问题，你去哪了，克拉克，为什么放弃星球日报的安稳工作一夜之间就消失了。“我喝醉了。”他的喉咙很干涩，克制自己不让自己的眼睛牢牢的粘在omega的身上。</p><p>“门外有专职的泊车员，我可以带您过去。”克拉克提议道，被一个酒醉的alpha盯着总让他感觉到不舒服，即使这个alpha手中握着大把的钞票，虽然风评不好但也还算得上是个体面人。但放达米安一个人在家总让他有些心慌，克拉克希望自己能够尽快脱身，这个厅子里多的是想要攀附权贵的人想要赶着上来照顾布鲁斯韦恩。</p><p>“不，就你。”一只温热的手搭在了克拉克的肩膀上，紧紧地，不容拒绝。一打绿色的钞票被从西装口袋里拿出强硬地塞在了克拉克手心，“就...帮我打辆车好吗？我的司机在外面。”他好像已经醉得不行，颠三倒四的说着前后矛盾的话，克拉克叹了口气。出于好心，也因为一个窘迫的人不会放跑放在面前唾手可得的合法财富。</p><p>布鲁斯韦恩几乎把整个身子都瘫在了克拉克身上，克拉克只好抬着手臂把这个高壮的男人撑起，他的一条胳膊滑落，摇摇晃晃的不断碰到克拉克的小臂，为了方便走动，克拉克只好用自己的右手攥住了哪只不安分的手臂，把男人带向门外。</p><p>索性克拉克穿的侍者服并没有引起什么的人注意，他们顺利的离开了派对。门外有一辆黑色的宾利朝他们亮了亮车灯，一个穿着深灰色的体面西服的老人从驾驶位走出，“布鲁斯老爷？”</p><p>“他喝醉了。”克拉克说道，一边尝试分开男人紧紧握住他的手，喝醉了的人仿佛格外的大力，克拉克完全挣脱不开。</p><p>“哦，布鲁斯老爷喝醉后经常这样的...固执...先生您先上车吧，也许我还可以送您一段路，反正布鲁斯老爷一时半会也醒不了，我们还要开好一段路才能回到庄园。”老人好像在黑暗中也清晰的看见了克拉克脸上的窘迫，“夜雨天可不容易打到车。”</p><p>“那，太谢谢您了。”克拉克小心地带着韦恩坐进了这辆昂贵的轿车，男人的手还依旧牵着他，传递着温度。雨天确实不好打车，更何况克拉克为了省下那一点打车钱，还准备去赶哥谭的晚班地铁，那确实不太安全。</p><p>“繁忙的工作？”老人说道，车窗外光影攒动，克拉克正出神的看着那些来来往往的车流。</p><p>“差不多。”克拉克小心翼翼的回答道，他手揣进兜里，还可以触碰到布鲁斯韦恩塞给他的那一打钱，那起码有一千美金，算上这几月的派对兼职收入，他很快就可以攒够那几万美金的昂贵学费。<br/>
“你看上去有些焦急，怎么，家里还有人吗？”大概是看见了克拉克不断瞟向窗外马路的眼神，老人问道，“女朋友？男朋友？”</p><p>“我有一个儿子。”也许是车里的暖气，又或者是因为老人和蔼可亲的言语，克拉克就这样简单的被破开了心房，“六岁了。”那只握着克拉克的手突然松了松，克拉克手忙脚乱的把手抽出。</p><p>“那还不错，他应该会很像你。你看上去就像是个好家长。”车子停下了，原本一个多小时的路程被缩短为了半个小时。“这是我的名片，如果您有需要的话。”一张名片被送到克拉克手里，他道了谢，匆匆跑上了公寓楼。</p><p>宾利车在路边停了一分钟，很快开走了。这样的豪车在这个有些混乱房租廉价的社区里并不安全，那些磕嗨了的瘾君子保不准一个心情不好就扔下一个石块来砸坏那些需要花几千美金修缮的小零件。</p><p>凌晨一点半，克拉克脱下了自己的外套，疲软地瘫坐在沙发上，还有六个小时多，他就要上自己的另一班了，直到下午六点，他要在餐厅里端十个小时的盘子。静坐了几分钟后，他走进浴室简单的洗漱，为自己换上来一套睡衣，才走进了卧室。</p><p>男孩今天睡得还安稳，黑色的额发乖顺的贴着脑袋，手中还紧紧地攥着一只白色的毛绒小羊，被子没有被踢掉，服帖的盖在他的身上。</p><p>达米安。克拉克亲亲的在男孩的脸颊上落下一个吻，轻轻掀开被子躺进了柔软的床铺里，他小心的把男孩搂到自己的胸前，盘算着租一个大一点的带儿童房的房子要花多少钱。男孩的脑袋搁在他的颈窝，幼崽的信息素总是能让omega感到安心，他沉沉的睡下了。</p><p> </p><p>噼里啪啦的雨点落在轿车的玻璃上，显得车里的气氛安静非凡。</p><p>“我想您得给我一个完全的答案了，布鲁斯老爷。”开着车的老人说道，不同于和克拉克说话时的和蔼，现在他的声音甚至听上去带上了审问的语气。</p><p>“是他。”那个‘烂醉如泥’的富豪现在眼神一片清醒，正不耐的摆弄着自己的表带。“那个孩子...”没有一个alpha会让自己的omega有了孩子之后还外出打几份工，再加上克拉克匆忙辞掉了在星球日报的工作。他没有和其他Alpha结合，他在躲着我。那个孩子六岁，时间刚好可以扣上，他们曾经共享过几次热潮期，甚至意外的结合。</p><p>那是我的孩子。</p><p>“所以我想韦恩家族终于得以延续？我想我应该对此感到开心，看上去大概再过30年您死后后，我就可以看到新夫人和韦恩少爷搬进老宅了。”</p><p>“那不会花那么多的时间，我只是需要时间处理。”面对陪伴自己长大的阿尔弗雷德的嘲讽，布鲁斯却难得没有回击。</p><p>韦恩，你该怎么告诉克拉克，布鲁斯韦恩就是蝙蝠侠，在他费尽心思逃离蝙蝠侠之后？一个单身的omega独自抚养幼崽，这听上去像是个笑话，那种说了能让韦恩总裁语噎的那种。他竟然让自己的omega离开了自己，布鲁斯在心中叹气。他内心熊熊燃起的想要立马把克拉克带到自己属地的冲动，但omega脖颈上那个正褪去的标记让他惶恐。</p><p>克拉克做了去除标记的手术。他绝对不想要再见到了蝙蝠侠了。</p><p>他需要换一个身份，重新靠近他的omega，他的孩子。六年多的日日夜夜已经足够让他清晰的认识到，他不想在让自己爱的人离开，再一次。</p><p>克拉克原本轻轻搭在alpha男孩小臂上以作安慰的手指僵住了，不自然的向下握了握，随即又触电般地缩回手担心自己把达米安给弄疼了。“这个条件是确定不符合了吗...也许我们可以付更高的学费。”他抬头看着大都会最后一所打算拒绝他们的学校的校长，湛蓝色的眼睛带着乞求。</p><p>“我恐怕我们无能为力。您递交的报告中显出了您这几年没有固定的工作，单身，而且您的孩子，达米安·肯特，他的心理测试得分也..并不处于正常值。”在克拉克的眼神攻击下，男beat不由自主地低下了头搓了搓手，他的言语突然顿了一下，“也许..一个alpha可以解决这些，那些omega互助协会什么的。”他上下打量着omega漂亮的脸蛋，给出了建议。</p><p>而克拉克只能搂紧了自己臂弯里的男孩，道了谢后小心的走出了校长办公室。他该去哪里找一个值得信任的alpha呢？他当然知道那些昂贵私校的标准，富豪世家的家庭背景，稳定和谐的家庭（多半是AO结合，至少表面上看是无比的和谐），没有一条标准是他们可以符合的，但这却对达米安是最好的，他的早慧和过于排斥与同龄人的社交的偏向让他更适合这些私人化教育。好的公立学校需要入住学区内的房子，哥谭的薪资比其他城市都要高一些也许是因为过高的犯罪率，而克拉克显然不能够负担得起。</p><p>他的手紧紧攥着达米安的，但却不知道前路的该怎么走。男孩闷闷地踢着路上的小石子，一楼拉着克拉克的手掌，身体前倾的大步向前。</p><p>“嗨，克拉克。”一辆黑色的敞篷车停在路边，带着轻快语调的声音就像一张大网网住了他们前行的步伐，“你想要上车坐一坐吗？”alpha观察入微，非常确信自己的邀请会得到‘是’的回应，当然，他的确信的主要原因更可能是达米安正聚精会神地好奇的打量着这辆被保养的闪闪发光的限量版豪车，路边卷起的尘烟也没能使它的魅力降低一丝一毫。</p><p>“非常感谢，韦恩先生。”克拉克舔了舔唇，尴尬但仍然选择上了车，他们今天已经吃了足够多的学校的闭门羹了。</p><p>“不顺的一天？”英俊的alpha双眼目视着前方，抛出了一个半是询问的语句，“你想要去看看更多的机械吗，不光是这种可以在路上跑的？”他瞥了一眼克拉克，却朝达米安抬了抬下巴。克拉克有意想要对AO之间的联系避嫌，所以达米安正坐在他们两人的中间，现在正高兴的挨在布鲁斯韦恩的手臂边，朝自己的爸爸投来渴望的眼神。</p><p>“如果没有叨扰到您的话。”克拉克捏了捏男孩的手掌，给了他一个肯定的表情。</p><p>出人意料的，alpha把车停到了大都会自然科学博物馆的门口。他先一步克拉克和达米安下车，为他们拉开了车门，这得到了omega的一个善意又窘迫的微笑。</p><p>“1886年，戴姆勒发明了第一辆四轮汽车。”alpha指这金属构架的前后只有两座的汽车向达米安介绍道，事实上，这辆最早的汽车甚至更像是一个玩具，相比现在的那些制作精巧的金属机器，“就像你喜欢的那些，机器的更新换代在这两百年间变换的尤其快。”</p><p>男孩被这些高大原始的金属架构给吸引住了，眼神在四周的展品中流转，“我知道这些，蒸汽机，机械传动，滚动螺旋传动，我在书上看到过。”他有些得意地打断了布鲁斯的介绍，反倒侃侃而谈起来，那些晦涩的原理和生僻的知识就这样简单的从男孩的舌尖上流出，而这些‘布鲁斯韦恩不应该被认为知道的’蝙蝠侠学习所得的知识让布鲁斯也忍不住开口，小心的纠正小alpha的知识错误。而克拉克，这个温和的omega只是站在他们的身后半步，小心的观察着他们，偶尔在他们争执不下的时候来一句‘我觉得各有长处’。</p><p>“你有一个聪明的脑子，肯特（布鲁斯并不确定叫名字是否对于他们的关系显得过分亲密了一些，即使达米安就是他的儿子）。”他拍了拍达米安的肩膀，“你在哪里上学？”他装作不经意的问起，他刚刚出去接了一个电话，他知道达米安被大都会的好学校拒绝了，而现在他的手机里几乎有些所有哥谭和大都会两市的所有学校资料。这一切都只需要一个电话，一切都会被安排妥当。</p><p>“还没挑选好。”克拉克先一步替达米安回答了。</p><p>他们陷入了沉默。</p><p>“我知道哥谭有几所不错的学校。”布鲁斯舔了舔唇，这时他不再是那个令哥谭罪犯闻风丧胆的蝙蝠侠，他怯于提供帮助，害怕这会让克拉克愤怒的离开。</p><p>Omega沉默了，“它们更加的昂贵，韦恩先生，还有更多的家庭限制。我并没有结婚”</p><p>顺着展品，他们一路走到了底，门外的接待人员热情的向他们道别：“先生太太，欢迎下次再来。”</p><p>克拉克的心一战，他听见alpha说道：“我也没有结婚。”门外是穿行而过的人流，alpha大胆的牵住了他的手，这对于未婚的omega来说是一个大胆的调情的动作，但alpha却展现的如此自然，如同他们已经做过了千千万万次，如此熟练。人行道边还有骑着自行车巡逻的警探，只消他一喊，这个alpha就会被带走问询。</p><p>他不能回星球日报工作，蝙蝠侠会找到他的，而他也绝不会向这个曾经冰冷无情的用氪石洞穿他的小腹让他差点失去达米安的人寻求帮助。而达米安需要上学，布鲁斯韦恩可以帮上忙。</p><p>克拉克偏过头，alpha英俊的面庞牢牢占据了他的视线，带着玫瑰和铁锈的冰冷味混杂在一起，这让他感到熨帖，他并不排斥alpha的信息素。那位男beta校长的话语就像在他的耳边响起，“也许是一个alpha…”也许这只是一个简短的哥谭富豪心血来潮的恋爱请求，一个已经被标记过的omega。但克拉克不能拒绝。</p><p>就在酒会上，他一眼就看到了这个穿着昂贵定制西服的男人，他身上有着让克拉克本能的渴望的气息，沉郁好闻的信息素吸引着他靠近这个alpha，而他只能不断提醒自己，记住你的身份，不要惹到更多的麻烦，又或者是他恐惧自己会被alpha厌弃的拒绝。然而就像上天注定，他们相遇了一次，克拉克把他带回了车上，又一次，他们在路上相遇，就像是拉奥的庇佑又或者是命中注定。</p><p>“We will see.(那我们看看吧)”克拉克听见自己这样说道，another chance,遵从你自己的直觉，卡尔艾尔。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>